Little Prince
by gg42
Summary: Burt's son, sequestered from the real world, is kept literally squeaky clean inside and out. Kurt comes of age waiting for the day his prince will come to take him away and they will live happily ever after. Kurt's only job is to be the same unaffected little boy that his mother left behind, that is until a 'king' answers an advertisement. Warning: Burt/Kurt (non-romantic) incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: **Burt/Kurt (non-romantic), Kurt/Blaine**  
Warnings: **Incest, daddy kink, innocence kink, slavery (sort of), enemas, minor character death

**Summary: **Burt's son, sequestered from the real world, comes of age waiting for the day his prince will come to take him away and they will live happily ever after. Ever protective, Burt makes sure Kurt is literally squeaky clean inside and out, keeps him wrapped in a world where fairy tales are the norm and Kurt's only job is to be the same unaffected little boy that his mother left behind, that is until a 'king' answers one of Burt's advertisements. Written for a GKM prompt.

* * *

_"...keep him safe, Burt. Promise me. He's so special. Just let him dance as he likes. To hell with what the neighbors think. He's our little prince, darling, so read him stories about castles and dragons and kings before bed. Don't let him watch rubbish on TV. Keep him safe and clean. I know he puts up a fuss but he needs to bathe every night. The glitter he loves gets everywhere, every crook and cranny you can think of. Even a little prince should be clean and tidy. I love you both my darlings and I'll see you in another week. My flight gets in late next Friday although I may be delayed by the storm that's coming in-"_

Burt clicks off the voicemail that his late wife had left him so many years ago and sighs as he settles in his armchair. With his son's eighteenth birthday a month away, he needs to find somewhere safe for Kurt to live and with someone who will treat his little boy like royalty, someone his wife would approve of.

As he types details into another online advert, he hopes that he'll get a genuine response this time and not more perverts. Even after weeding through a dozen replies weeks earlier, Burt had been left empty handed. Not a solitary man that had applied was suitable for his son to spend his life with. They all wanted a sex toy not a sweet, sincere young man. Satisfied with the new ad, he makes the credit card payment and closes the laptop.

"Kurt? Time for your bath, kiddo. Kurt?" Burt calls out. The newly lanky seventeen year old's hand hits the door jamb with a smack as he appears suddenly in the living room doorway.

"Can I run it this time, daddy?" Kurt asks excitedly.

"Oh, I don't know. The water gets pretty hot, Kurt."

"Please, daddy, I'll be careful," Kurt whines, swinging himself in the doorway. "I wanna use my new bubblebath!" Burt grunts as he pulls himself up out of his chair.

"Go an' put the plug in then and get the water started. I'll get a clean cloth." Kurt whoops in delight and races off down the hall with Burt shaking his head in amusement as he follows.

* * *

"That tickles, daddy!" Burt smiles broadly as he slides the soapy green washcloth between his son's toes.

"You say that every time, bud." Kurt giggles again as the cloth drags over the arch of his foot and he splashes water over the side of the bath as his leg kicks out.

"Well, daddy, it's _true_ every time," Kurt sasses in exasperation. Burt winks at his boy while dunking his soapy hands in the foamy bathwater.

"Okay, hand and knees please. Time to clean up puppy and your back door." Kurt flips himself over and slides on his stomach for a few seconds before pushing himself up on all fours. He hands over the dry purple washcloth to Burt and waits patiently.

Burt drenches and soaps up the new flannel, then drags it up Kurt's thigh. Scrubbing in circles, he works over the top of one thigh, around each of Kurt's buttocks and down the other leg. He takes another swipe of the mild soap and pushes the cloth against his son's rim. Kurt's asshole flexes and flares against Burt's touch as his knuckle bores in a little. He drops the washcloth in the warm water and soaps up his forefinger.

"Let's get the back door clean, huh?"

"Okay," Kurt chirps and sticks his butt out further as Burt's finger presses in and twists inside him. Burt makes sure to swirl his finger as deeply as possible before pulling out. He washes it off and lathers up two fingers before pushing them back into his boy and repeats the action again and again.

"You're doing good, Kurt." His son grunts in reply and clenches down on Burt's fingers as they pull out and are rinsed off.

Dunking the cloth in the water and swiping it against the soap, Burt finds his son's soft dangling penis underwater and wraps his cloth covered hand around it. A few tugs to soap up the lengthening shaft has Kurt wriggling, as usual, and Burt moves the flannel away to lather it up some more.

"Is puppy ready for cleaning, kiddo?"

"Uh huh," Kurt says breathlessly.

"Now you stay still for daddy. Don't you dare splash me like yesterday," Burt warns playfully.

"I-I'll try not to," Kurt promises. Burt wraps the washcloth back around his son's dick and he pays special attention to the tip, making sure it thoroughly clean. The shaft is then stroked again and again to ensure all of the extra skin is washed all over. Eventually, Burt moves on to Kurt's balls, rubbing them clean with the warm washcloth.

"Uh," Kurt grunts softly.

"I think we're done," Burt says with a last swipe over the hardened penis hanging between his son's legs.

"Aw, I can't play?" Kurt whines as he drops back to his stomach in the water. "But I found the littlest rubber ducky finally!"

"Come on, Kurt, none of that. It's time to hop out. We need to dry your hair and get you tucked in. Have you thought about what story you want tonight?"

"Hmmm, Rapunzel?"

"Good choice. Ready?" Burt asks as he pulls the plug and waits for Kurt to grab his hands to stand. "You're gonna be taller than your daddy soon," Burt says as he ruffles his boy's wet hair. He helps Kurt out of the bath and spins to grab the fluffy towel he's set aside.

"But not smarter!" they both sing together with a laugh as Burt rubs the towel over his son's body.

"Legs apart." Burt pulls the towel through his legs and rubs roughly over Kurt's butt and thighs. He's a bit gentler when it comes time to roll the boy's balls in the towel and he merely swipes down the flushed pink hard-on Kurt is still sporting. "Did you bring in your pajamas?" Burt asks, confused as he looks around.

"Oops!" Kurt looks up guiltily as he runs a towel over his hair.

"Well you better get head start then because if I see a bare butt by the time I get to your room, I'm gonna spank it."

Kurt's eyes widen and he drops the towel immediately, his feet already moving as he tears off in a gallop to his bedroom.

* * *

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair," Burt croaks out in an imitation of the prince from the story book. Beside him, Kurt snuggles under his covers and sighs, his eyes drooping as he yawns for the second time in a row.

"Daddy? Will a prince come for me one day?"

Burt shuts the book and leans over to kiss his son on the forehead. "Of course he will, kiddo. I've already met a few and sent them away."

"Why?" Kurt asks sleepily.

"Because they weren't good enough for my little prince, that's why."

"Oh. But what if they were nice?"

"Your mother left me with strict instructions, kiddo. She knew you would need a prince of your own one day, even before I did, and it's my job to find the right man for the task. You trust me to do that for you, don't you?"

"Yeah," Kurt says fondly.

"Goodnight, bud. Love you." Burt stands ready by the light switch and waits for Kurt to respond.

"Love you too, daddy."

* * *

"Shaving's hard work, let me tell ya, kid," Burt says as he scrapes the razor over his boy's lathered up chin. "Lucky I found that special cream so we don't have to shave around the base of your puppy anymore. That always made me nervous," Burt mutters. His son's stiff penis brushes against his flannel shirt yet again and Kurt's foot jiggles in the bath water restlessly. "You gotta stand still, Kurt. I don't want to cut you."

"Sorry, daddy."

"That's okay. No harm, no foul. Hmmm," Burt hums as he leans back and inspects his work. A quick swipe with a washcloth reveals Kurt's smooth pale skin. "Okay, looking good! I think we'll take some photos before bed. There's a special man I've been talking to this past week that's interested in meeting you, Kurt."

"There is?" Kurt says breathlessly. "Oh! What's he like, daddy?"

"He's very nice. Young. A few years older than you. He comes from a powerful and wealthy family," Burt says, thinking about the background check he'd performed already. "Your mother would love him. He has excellent manners and um, good teeth," he finishes lamely, not quite knowing what his son looks for in a man.

Burt puts down the razor and collects the plastic scraper, ready to tackle his son's pubes that had been slathered in depilatory cream earlier. Grabbing the stool, he sits himself down and, keeping Kurt's bobbing penis out of the way, he stretches his boy's skin and scrapes at the slicked up pubic hair.

"I-is he a prince, daddy?" Kurt wonders aloud. Burt glances up at his son, noticing the flush that's spreading down his neck.

"A king actually." Kurt gasps which makes Burt chuckle as he moves the boy's balls around to get most of the hair off. "Phew, this cream has a special smell all of its own."

"I thought you got Tropical this time?"

"I did, but they all have the same chemical tang." His son rolls his eyes and put his hands on Burt's shoulders to stay still.

"What's he, the man, what's he a king of?" Burt considers this for a moment before replying.

"It's a kingdom called Dalton, which is a few hours from here. He holds court in an enormous mansion where he also teaches music to a special group of boys."

"Wow."

"Turn around and bend over for me, bud." Burt waits until Kurt complies, leaning forward to brace himself on the wall. Burt pulls a butt cheek aside and considers his options. "Can you spread your cheeks for me, Kurt?"

"'Mkay."

"Ah, there we go," Burt says triumphantly and pulls the plastic scraper down the inside of each cheek to collect any hair that starting growing there recently. He swipes over the exposed skin with a warm clean flannel to clear away any leftover cream and hair then has Kurt turn around to face him so the same can be done to his front as well. "Hmm, did I miss anything?" Burt asks of his son. Kurt smiles and twists a little, his hard penis waving in front of Burt's frowning face. "Uh uh. I washed puppy already. Let's go." Burt leans over and yanks out the plug to drain the water and helps Kurt hop out of the tub as usual.

* * *

The flash goes off again as Kurt lays on the bed, his pajama top spread open and his pants pushed down past his hip bones.

"You need to relax, kiddo. The King's already seen your other photo with you in your best shirt and tie. I want to show him something different this time, okay?" Kurt sighs and tucks his hand under his head on the pillow.

"Like what?" Kurt asks curiously.

"Just a little bit of your body, so he knows exactly what needs to stay clean." Burt snapped another shot as the boy adjusts his still hard dick while looking at him with a smile and sparkling eyes. "Yeah, do that again, Kurt. Touch your puppy for daddy." His son blinks in surprise but does as he's asked, wrapping his hand around his shaft.

"Like this, daddy?" Burt hums and takes a few more shots. These photos should definitely clinch the trade.

"Maybe like this?" he says, putting down the camera and shifting Kurt's pants until they and his son's briefs are bunched around his knees. "Try again," Burt instructs.

"Tell me about the King? What color eyes does he have? What does he look like?" Kurt's fingers dance along his length as Burt picks the camera up and starts shooting again.

"Hazel. They're bright too, like the sun. And he slicks his hair back. He looks like he stepped out of a movie." Burt flushes but keeps the camera trained on his boy as Kurt starts stroking himself faster. "If the next meeting goes well, I'll bring you back a photo of him, alright?"

"Yes, please."

"Roll over, Kurt. Let's see your back door." Burt waits until his son is bent over on his knees. "Spread them, kiddo." Kurt reaches around and pulls his cheeks apart as Burt takes the last photos. "That's perfect, Kurt. You can pull up your pants now." He turns his camera off as his son climbs into bed. "What story shall we read tonight?" Burt asks as he helps Kurt do up the buttons on his pajama top.

"Sleeping Beauty!"

"Alright, bud."

"As long as I get to play the princess!" Kurt demands with a defiant quirk of his eyebrow.

"Of course."

* * *

"I met the King's parents today," Burt says as he cuts up the sausages on his son's plate a week later. Sliding the plate over towards the boy he has to smile as Kurt looks at him with huge eyes. "The King has an older brother who lives in a different kingdom out west. He abdicated his throne years ago, leaving Blaine to run Dalton."

"Blaine? That's his name? Did-did you get a photograph like you promised?"

"Eat up, bud. Those mashed potatoes won't eat themselves. But yes I did and I found something else to show you. We'll have a look after dinner." Kurt cheered and shoveled a forkful of food into his mouth.

* * *

"He's so beautiful!" Kurt breathes out excitedly.

"Handsome, you mean. And I suppose, yes, he's easy on the eyes."

"Did he like my new photos, daddy?" Kurt asks sincerely.

"You betcha," Burt says with a laugh as he reaches for his laptop. "He loved them. In fact, he said _you_ were beautiful and he can't wait to meet you." Kurt blushes and toys with the edge of the photograph of the smiling man in a dark blue blazer. "You wanna see where he lives?" Burt asks.

"Mm hmm," Kurt hums dreamily.

"This is Dalton. Blaine's family owns a school there and Blaine lives in this tower room over here," Burt adds as he points to a turreted room several stories above the main building.

"Just like a real king!"

"Yep. He's learning the ropes at the school and one day he'll run it. At the moment he teaches music and helps the principal out."

"What kind of music? Does he play an instrument? I've always wanted to learn how to play the piano! Maybe he could teach me, daddy!" Kurt rushes out in a single breath.

"Woah, woah. I have no idea, Kurt. That's something you can ask him yourself."

"I'm gonna meet him?" Kurt asks in amazement.

"Of course, bud. I wouldn't send you to live with someone you hadn't met. It's important to me that you like whoever you have your happy ever after with, Kurt."

"Aw, daddy. I love you." His son leans into a solid hug. "When can I meet Blaine, daddy?"

"Well, his student's have a singing competition this weekend but I could ask him to visit next weekend. Maybe he could have lunch with us. What you do ya think?" Kurt pouts at the idea of waiting a week and a half but nods in agreement anyway.

"If I like him, can he come to on my birthday too?"

"That's a good idea, kiddo. I'll ask him. Now, what are we gonna watch before bath time? Fantasia or Mary Poppins?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr Hummel," Blaine pauses to set his cup of coffee down, "I'd love to join you both for lunch but we don't need to wait until Saturday. I have Friday afternoons off." He smiles at Burt enthusiastically before he back tracks. "Oh, unless you don't. Of course you don't! What am I saying! Saturday would be fine too." Burt smiles as the young man seated in front of him in the coffee shop works himself in a fluster.

"Settle down, Blaine. Friday's good." He watches Blaine work himself up to enquiring as to why that may be with the young man's mouth twisting to find the words, so he lays it out for the kid. "Look, business has been pretty light with the downturn in the economy so it's just me and Jim at the shop these days. I'm at a point where it's about time to let Jim go as well even though I don't have the heart to do it but what I'm getting at is that Jim can handle the shop without me for an afternoon." Blaine nods in understanding.

"Well," Blaine says with a shrug, "that'll change soon, right? I mean, after we sign the contract, you'll get all my family's business, not to mention all of Dalton's as well and where Dalton goes, others follow." Burt hums thoughtfully. He's hoping it'll all work out exactly like that. Three of his guys have been on unemployment for the better part of twelve months and are in need of a steady income as much as Burt is. The bare bones of it all is that almost all of his life savings have gone towards wages and the double mortgage on the house so he could keep his business afloat. There's barely anything left to set Kurt up in a new life, which was pretty much the point of the tire shop to start with.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. You still need to meet Kurt and his opinion counts in this, as much as yours or mine. Got it?" Burt glances up at the couple of school kids that wander a little too close for comfort to their table in the back of the Lima Bean.

"Of course! Mr Hummel- Burt, I want nothing more than to meet your son and I can only hope that he likes me as much as I like the sound of him," Blaine says earnestly.

"Not to mention the look of him too, right?" Burt asks frankly. "I have the other photos we talked about last time." He lays an envelope on the table and slides it over to Blaine. After the teacher had made it apparent that he was looking for a husband, Blaine had asked if there was a chance to see 'more' of Kurt. Sure Blaine had blushed his way through the request but it was clear that he was serious about seeing some skin. The last set of photos that Burt had supplied him had been the few that he'd taken with Kurt on the bed with his pajamas still barely on while his son touched himself.

"Oh my god!" Blaine exclaims as he stares at one of the photos half out of the sleeve. His head whips around to make sure no one's watching over his shoulder before sliding all the photographs out. "Oh! Wow. Burt-" He swallows hard and flips each page over, rifling through the set of six quickly. "That- wow. That's so much more than I expected." Burt smirks as he raises his cup to gulp down the last of his coffee. "He's..._amazing_," Blaine breathes out quietly. "Amazing." He shakes himself off and piles the prints back into the envelope. "So, Friday?"

"Friday," Burt agrees. "Now you make sure you keep those safe. Remember the confidentiality agreement you signed."

"No, no, I wouldn't- I mean, yes I remember. I won't share these," Blaine gestures to the photos. "I won't share him at all. Ever. You have my word on that, Burt." Burt hums again.

It's all written in the contract that's left to sign if Kurt gives him the thumbs up. Kurt will be, for all intents and purposes, married to Blaine and will live with him at Dalton, in relative seclusion. In the event of a conflict, separation or divorce, Kurt will return to Burt's home and the contract will remain in place until both boys decide to terminate the relationship. Nothing of the trade nor the lump sum of money that Burt is to receive will be common knowledge to anyone other than he, their respective lawyers, Blaine, and Blaine's father, who will be putting up the dowry, and all had signed the confidentiality agreement as soon as negotiations had started.

"Now Blaine, when you come over there will be certain...ways of doing things that you may find a little strange but you should know that Kurt isn't simple. He has a mind of his own, a strong will and he's got a few years of high school through a home schooling program under his belt. He's also kind, creative, obedient and, for lack of a better word, naive. There'll be certain things you won't be able to talk about. He won't know what songs are playing on the radio or what's in the news but I doubt you'll find him boring," Burt says sternly.

"Absolutely," Blaine agrees readily. "From everything you've told me about him, he sounds perfect and I'm very excited to meet him." Burt finally cracks another smile.

"Yeah, he is too. I gave him your school photo and showed him around Dalton's website a little. The three-sixty tour of the main foyer really got him going," Burt recalls fondly.

"I can't wait to show him for myself," Blaine says as Burt writes down instruction of how to get to their place.

* * *

"He's here! He's here!" Blaine stands on the stoop of the modest weathered house and listens to a high pitched voice on the other side of the Hummel's front door panic. "Daddy, he's here! Should I open-? What should I-? ...Okay!" Blaine readies himself, biting back a smile, as the door opens.

"Hi Blaine," Burt says as the door swings open and they shake hands.

"Mr Hummel, er, I mean Burt. Hi Burt." Blaine smiles and swallows down the butterflies that have been driving him mad since he woke up this morning. Burt glances over his shoulder down the hall and pulls the door closed behind him, leaving them alone on the porch.

"You look nervous, kid." Blaine takes a deep breath and checks that the flowers haven't wilted in his sweaty grip.

"Uh, yeah?" he says with his face scrunching up. Shit, he's fucking this up already.

"Relax, Blaine. Between the two of you, the house is liable to vibrate of its foundations with all the nervous energy going on. Here, give me the flowers," Burt tells him.

"But uh, they're for Kurt."

"I know. Just...hand 'em over and shake out your hands, or walk in a circle, take a deep breath – whatever it is you need to get it out of your system before you walk through that door. You're royalty, remember? You need to be confident and calm," Burt says as Blaine follows his advice, handing the bouquet over and jumping up and down on the spot a few times, his satchel banging against his hip, as he blows out large breaths against his fingertips. "Better?"

"Better," Blaine agrees. He wipes his hands on his black dress trousers and takes another fortifying breath. He can do this. He will not fuck this up. Royalty. Right, yes. He can do this. "Okay. Shall we?" Burt smiles and opens the door.

"Right this way, Blaine."

"Thank you." He steps into hallway and stops to look at all the old framed photographs on the wall. There's a boy, Kurt probably, laughing, smiling, showing off artwork or a certificate in many of them. Some of shots have a younger Burt in them, less are of a young woman with long brown hair, and there are a few that have an older matronly woman standing with the little boy. Blaine startles when Burt nudges his elbow but he stands aside and lets Burt lead the way to the kitchen.

The wallpaper is recent in the hallway but the kitchen itself has seen better days that not even a fresh coat of paint can help to distract from. As Blaine takes in the open plan kitchen and dining room, his gaze stops on a teenager sitting at the table. Kurt. The boy stands, lithe and coiffed, dressed in tight ecru jeans and a t-shirt with a flower graphic. He's still clearly growing into his body, his legs a little out of proportion to the rest of his body and having seen more than his fair share of teenage boys at Dalton over the past two years, Blaine knows that Kurt still has some developing to do, but regardless, he's already gorgeous.

"You must be Kurt," Blaine says with a wide smile, holding out his hand to shake Kurt's.

"Oh," Kurt says as he fumbles but accepts Blaine's hand and does a small curtsy. "Your majesty." Blaine smiles to himself because the boy is not only stunning but adorable to boot.

"Please, call me Blaine. It's just us, there's no need to stand on formality," he says with a wink, biting back a larger smile as Kurt's eyes widen.

"A-are those for me?" Kurt squeaks out nervously, indicating the bouquet of red roses that Blaine's holding.

"Oh! Yes!" Blaine exclaims as he mentally kicks himself. "For you, fair prince." He bows slightly as he presents the flowers to his host's son who giggles and flushes a red deeper than the roses. As Kurt buries his nose into the blooms and pulls in a deep breath, Blaine knows already. He's perfect.

"Why don't you take a seat, Blaine. Kurt, perhaps our guest would like a drink," Burt says as he moves to pull the quiche from the hot oven.

* * *

Blaine watches in interest as Burt cuts up his son's food and hands the plate over. The middle aged man hadn't let his son go near the oven, only asking Kurt to fetch the salad and dressing. He catches Kurt's eye while he sips his glass of soda and smiles, watching in delight as the boy blushes and goes back to staring at his plate a little goggle-eyed. Beside him, Burt clears his throat.

"You know, Kurt practically made the quiche," Burt says as he loads up his fork. "With supervision of course."

"Oh? It really is delicious, Kurt," Blaine says as Kurt shakes his head and takes another bite. "Are the eggs-?" He pauses and wonders exactly what he _can_ ask. Store bought? Free range? From the farm next door?

"They're from a local farm," Kurt says shyly with his cheeks stained red.

"Aha, that explains why they're so tasty," Blaine replies with a smile. "And why the yolks are so yellow."

"O-one of them had a double yolk," Kurt starts conversationally. "That-that's um, a sign of good luck to come." He looks away again quickly and bites his lip as Blaine sighs happily, watching him in a daze while resting his chin in his hand.

"Sounds about right to me," Burt chimes in and chuckles.

* * *

"Why don't you two talk a bit while I take care of the dishes and make some coffee?" Burt ushers them both in the lounge and disappears quickly. Blaine takes Kurt by the arm and leads him to the couch where they make idle chit chat about the weather and the old farmer's wife who used to tutor Kurt when he was younger. Their talk turns to books and Blaine is delighted when Kurt tells him all about his favorites, which includes a large coffee table book titled 'The World's Most Mysterious Places' that's filled full of photos of remote and wondrous sites.

"Oh! That reminds me! I'll be right back. I brought you something," Blaine says and rushes out of the room in search of his satchel. He returns with a small envelope in hand and takes a seat close enough to Kurt that their knees knock together. "Uh, your father gave me some photos of you that I-I asked for and I thought that I...should...uh, return the favour," he says offhandedly and toys with the packet in his hands.

"May I?" Kurt asks as he tugs on the envelope lightly. Blaine puts his hand over top of the boy's and makes eye contact.

"They're uh, they're not something for your father see, Kurt. They're just for you. I took them while I was thinking about you," Blaine says in a rush, running his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand. He swallows nervously as Kurt pulls the envelope away and opens it. The blush still burning on Kurt's cheeks from earlier spreads down his neck and floods his ears when the boy gasps at the three photographs.

Blaine knows he probably shouldn't be showing Kurt these but it only seems fair. After all, the shots that Burt last gave him were explicit and well, damn if that hadn't gotten his heart racing at the sight of Kurt laid out and hard for him. He'd barely made it back to the privacy of his own room that day before he'd shoved his hand down his pants and made a mess on his bedspread as he spread out the shots of Kurt across the covers.

With a little tripod wrangling later, Blaine had decided to take some photos of his own to share with Kurt. And if they happen to be of him naked, stroking his own hard cock and then laid out with come splattered across his midriff, well he can't be blamed. Just the thought of Kurt, let alone photographic evidence, is enough to do him in. Every. Single. Time.

* * *

"Ohmigosh!" Kurt blurts out and hides his face in his hands until he realizes that he has a photo of the King playing with his puppy stuck to his cheek. He yanks the photo away from his face and glances at it again. That's a big puppy! "I-I-I. Ohhh," he sighs, lost for words. "I don't know what to say." Kurt flips the photos over and peeks at Blaine. "Why did you give me these?" he says sounding alarmed.

"Oh Kurt! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to uh, scare you. Here," Blaine gestures for Kurt to hand the snaps back to him.

"Wait, no, no, no," Kurt rushes out as he holds them out of reach. "I-I'm just shocked. I…wasn't expecting…_that_…from y-your Highness." He glances back at Blaine who, at least, has the decency to blush and look abashed.

"Kurt, I really didn't mean to upset you. I thought you'd be expecting something back after you took such wonderful photos for me. Uh, you're gorgeous, Kurt, an-and I just wanted to show you how you make me feel," Blaine trails off as his hands flop lamely in his lap. Kurt stays silent and thinks about what the King's just said.

"How-?" Kurt takes a deep breath and powers through what he doesn't understand. "How does a photo of your p-puppy show me how you feel?" The King blanches as Kurt gazes at him. Oh no, His Majesty just called me gorgeous and now I've gone and offended him! "Sorry, Blaine. I- I don't understand," he confesses.

"Kurt, can I show you something? On the photos, I mean." Kurt hands the three snaps over reluctantly. Just because he doesn't know exactly why Blaine wants him to have these pictures doesn't mean he wants to give them up either. "I'll give them back, if you want them, but I'd like to explain, if I may," Blaine says as he pulls Kurt's hands into his own. Kurt lets the King take the photos, set them aside and then hold his hand until there's a noise from the doorway.

"So, how are we going in here?" Daddy asks as he wipes his wet hands on a towel. "Ready for coffee?"

"Daddy? Can I show Blaine my room please?" Kurt asks. He wants the King to explain things and if he's honest, he wants to see the photos again too. "Then we can have a drink and the cupcakes I decorated. Is that okay?" He twists to look at the King, silently hoping he'll agree as well.

"Sure, kiddo. But the door stays open."

"I'd like that, Kurt. Very much," Blaine says, squeezing his hand.

* * *

The boy sits on the edge of his single bed and waits quietly as Blaine wanders around the bedroom, smoothing a hand over the bookshelf and picking up small photo frames. After a moment, Blaine decides he'd better kick the conversation off.

Blaine knows this could go two ways. Either he'd screw things up with this boy, like he _always_ seems to do on first dates. Or Kurt would make a move on him. It seems unlikely after the debacle with the photos but anything is possible. This whole innocent shtick could be a slick façade. It certainly wouldn't be the first time that someone has gone to creative lengths just to get into his pants before. Sometimes it seems as though that's all anyone ever wants from him these days, and he's tired of feeling dirty and used while they skip off into the sunset. Sighing, Blaine pulls the envelope from his back pocket and sits beside Kurt on the bed.

"Okay, so you asked me how a photo could show you how I feel," Blaine starts as he pulls them from the packet and sets it down. Kurt hums and drags the first photo of Blaine lying on the bed, cock hard and curved against his stomach, to the top of the small pile.

"No, I asked you how a photo of your _puppy_ could show me how you feel," Kurt corrects him.

"My puppy? Do you mean-?" Blaine stops himself. He doesn't know what Kurt knows or what Burt has taught him - it's not something they've covered yet. Kurt saves him though by pointing to his hard-on and Blaine marvels because he really does have a good camera since he can even see the shiny tip where pre-come's been smeared over it.

"Your puppy's really big," Kurt whispers as he strokes it on the photo. Blaine swallows hard; his _puppy_ is about to get a whole bigger very quickly if Kurt keeps that up.

"Thank you?" Blaine squints at the photo and says, "Do you touch yourself Kurt? Your p-puppy? Not when you go to the bathroom but when it gets big like this." Kurt shakes his head.

"Mostly it goes down after a while. Sometimes I roll around on my bed when puppy grows but nothing changes so …" Kurt trails off with a shrug and folds his hands back in his lap.

"Okay. Well, I touch mine and it grows because I get excited when I think about you and when I touch it, it feels good." Blaine shuffles the photos to the one where he's mid stroke and pre-come has pooled under his navel. "See? The more I touch it, the more puppy drools and the better it feels. Just looking at your photos, Kurt, it makes me and my puppy feel so good," he explains patiently and flicks to the last shot.

"Wh-what's the white stuff?" Kurt asks and leans in closer to see the streaks of Blaine's come in the photo.

"When puppy's ready and feels like it'll burst, it- he will uh, give his seal of approval," Blaine says, making up the turn of phrase on the spot. "That's when it feels amazing, Kurt, like it makes me wanna hug you and kiss you all the time. That how you make me, and my puppy, feel."

"Really?" Kurt looks at him doubtfully.

"Really. Why don't you keep these somewhere safe so you can look at them in private and later tonight, after you're tucked in, try touching your puppy and see if you can do it too." Blaine forces himself to stay still. His cock is filling in his pants and he really wants to touch Kurt, even if it's just to hold his hand. The idea of Kurt touching himself in bed later for the first time while thinking about him is driving him crazy.

"Okay," Kurt murmurs and tucks the photos into the envelope. Blaine knows now, without a doubt, the contract is as good as signed.

"When's your birthday, Kurt?" Blaine asks to move them onto a less provocative subject as Kurt moves to slide the envelope under his mattress.

"Next Thursday. Oh! Would you like to come over, Blaine? Daddy's making a special dinner and he says he might even let me have some bubbly wine, because it's a special occasion." Kurt's eyes twinkle as he straightens up.

"That sounds lovely, Kurt. I'd be honored. C'mere," Blaine reaches out for Kurt's hand and tugs him back to sit on the bed. "After your birthday is over, and if it's okay with your father, how would you like to come and...live with me?" Kurt gasps in delighted surprise and grins.

"I would love that!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N -** Thanks for all the support everyone. Just so you're aware, the GKM prompt was specifically centered around Burt's obsession with grooming Kurt's body so we continue the focus here. There are only two chapters left after this one.

"Hold on, bud. Don't get into your PJs just yet. We need to do a colonic tonight and then I want to give you a haircut." Kurt wraps the large towel around his chest and listens closely.

"Okay, daddy. Can I carry something?" Burt hands over the skinny dented tube of KY and a huge old yellow towel.

"Go get ready please." Kurt nods seriously, does a mock salute and tucks the towel under his arm, then marches off down the hall playfully. Burt shakes his head, finds the equipment he needs and runs the water until it's warm again. He dithers over using the little packet of special liquid soap from the pharmacist or going with their usual baking soda concoction, but Burt decides to go with the soap after all. The boy needs to clean out as much as possible before he goes home with Blaine on Friday.

Grabbing his supplies, Burt heads for his son's bedroom and is happy to find that Kurt's already laid out the towel across his bed and is on his knees, head resting on his pillow, waiting patiently. Kurt's swollen pink prick hangs between his legs, still somewhat hard from being washed in the bath. Burt knows that it'll only get harder as he lubes his son up for the tubing but will fade out once he's full of solution. It always does.

There's no denying that meeting Blaine has had an effect on Kurt. Washing his son's penis every night has become a bit of a battle. To stop, that is. With Kurt's constant whining and complaining that he's not clean enough in the bath, Burt's taken to doubling the amount of time he spends wiping down the boy's shaft and balls. He always makes sure to stop before Kurt can come though, he doesn't want to pollute the bathwater anymore than it already is by that point.

Picking up the lube, Burt slicks up the two fingers he'd used earlier and rests his free hand on Kurt's hip.

"Ready, Kurt?"

"Yeah."

A finger slides into Kurt's asshole easily and coils in as far as possible before pulling out and plunging back in with its counterpart. The duo lubricate the passage as well as they can so Kurt can take the tubing easily. Burt pulls out and wipes them off on the old towel. He whistles as he sets up the IV pole, clips off the tubing, connects it to the bag and hangs the baggie up. The last thing Burt does is put his wife's old Duran Duran record onto Kurt's turntable, sets the needle down, satisfied as the crackle of the first song starts.

"Here we go, kiddo." Kurt hums and pushes his butt back against Burt's hand that's spreading his cheeks, exposing his hole. Burt feeds the tubing into his son slowly, letting Kurt adjust, and the twists it in four inches deep. He unclips and lets the solution drain into Kurt, checking the flow. There's a lot of fluid to take this time but Kurt only puts up a fuss if it cramps. The boppy beat of this record both serves to distract his son and to keep track of the flow rate.

"Remember, slow breaths, Kurt." He does another once over to make sure everything's set and moves to ruffle his son's hair. "Don't go anywhere," he jokes as Kurt rolls his eyes. "I'm just gonna get set up so we can chop this mop. I'll be back in a minute but yell if you need me, alright?"

"Uh huh." As Burt walks back to the bathroom to find his scissors, he hears Kurt singing along. It's always nice to hear his wife's favorite song again. He really will miss Kurt when he's gone.

* * *

"Look at that full little tummy," Burt coos as he rubs counter-clockwise over Kurt's swollen belly. His boy wriggles at the touch so Burt shifts away, flips the LP over so side two can play and goes back to remove the tube from the boy. "C'mon, Kurt. Time to hop up."

"Daddy?" Kurt asks uncertainly. "I don't think this is a good idea. I'm _really_ full."

"You'll be fine." Burt says dismissively. "We've done it a hundred times, Kurt, and there's only that one time you had an accident and that was daddy's fault for making you wait so long. Let's go." Kurt grumbles as he stands up gingerly, holding onto Burt's hand. His son totters down the hall with Burt's arm around him protectively, ready to sweep him up and rush him to the bathroom if needed.

When they get there, Kurt carefully climbs up onto the high stool with a folded towel to sit on that's been placed in front of the mirror. He waits for Burt to wrap a toweling cape around his shoulders and start combing his hair down.

"We need to get you all tidied up for your birthday. Can't have you looking like a hippy when Blaine gets here, can we?" Kurt huffs and cracks a smile.

"I'm not a hippy," Kurt says with a pout. Burt grins and starts to snip away, just taking the very ends off in front. He knows how much Kurt likes his hair. If there's anything that will cause a fight, it's taking too much length off.

"What kind of birthday cake should we ask Mrs Hudson to make this year?" Burt asks. His elderly neighbor, Carole, the wife of the farmer next door, has been making Kurt's birthday cakes for as long as he can remember. She always puts extra special touches to anything that Kurt requests. She still has a soft spot for her former charge and she loves fairy tales almost as much as his son does. Kurt clicks his tongue as he thinks, his eyes rolling up towards the ceiling.

"Something green!" he decides. Burt quirks an eyebrow and blinks.

"Um…it this because of the Shrek marathon we had on Sunday?" Kurt laughs and pulls back from Burt's scissors.

"Maybe," he says in a sing song lilt. Burt considers it for a moment as he goes back to trimming Kurt's hair.

"So are you Shrek and Blaine is Fiona? Or is it the other way around?"

"Maybe Blaine is Donkey," Kurt suggests. "After all he and Shrek are best friends and that's what Blaine and I are going to be too!"

"Okay. Except Blaine, I mean Donkey, doesn't marry Shrek. Fiona does."

"Well in my version, he does." Kurt nods definitively. "He can be King Donkey and I'll be Prince Shrek and we'll live in a castle and rule over Far Far Away."

"Are you sure he's not Lord Farquaad?" Burt sniggers. "They're probably about the same size."

"Daddy!" Kurt chides. "Don't be mean! He's perfectly handsome and he's just the right size. And he's a _whole_ lot bigger that Lord Farquaad, that's for sure." They catch each other's eye and giggle together for completely different reasons.

"Clipper time," Burt says as he plugs in the hair clippers. "Lean forward please." The buzz of the machine is loud and interrupts their conversation but after a few sweeps around the back and sides, Burt turns them off and puts them aside. He brushes off the tiny bits of hair from Kurt's neck with the corner of the towel and helps him over to the toilet.

Leaving Kurt to empty everything he's been holding in, Burt goes and tidies up in the bedroom.

* * *

"Daddy, once I go with Blaine, will I ever see you again?" Kurt asks in a small voice as his father kisses him on the forehead.

"What? Of course you will. Blaine and I talked about it and I'll come and visit you after the first week, to make sure you've settled in. Then, later, I'll come over every few weeks to catch up, okay?"

"Mm hm," Kurt squeaks out. "I think I'm gonna miss you a lot, daddy."

"Shhh. It'll be okay. You'll see. Blaine likes you a lot and I know you like him too. Don't think I didn't notice you two holding hands. You won't even miss having your old man around. Blaine will take very good care of you and you'll be learning lots of new things." Kurt sits up and hugs his father tight as he starts to cry. "Aw, Kurt. Don't cry. You'll still be daddy's little boy. My little prince. Nothing's gonna change that. Shhh, lie down, bud." Kurt snuggles back into his cocoon of blankets and wipes his damp cheek on his pajama sleeve. "Don't be sad, Kurt. Think about all the things that you'll get to share with Blaine. You'll learn his favorite movies and you'll show him yours, all cuddled up together. He said he'd teach you how to play the piano and you're going to take some lessons in French too, or Latin, or even Japanese if you wanted. No doubt he'll have different ways of doing things but Blaine will always make sure you're looked after. I think you'll be very happy together, don't you?"

"Yeah," Kurt says softly as he rolls onto his side. He watches his father go, turning off the light and pulling the door almost shut.

By the soft glow of his nightlight, Kurt can make out the vase full of red roses on his dresser. Smiling, he thinks about daddy's words and yes, he's right, they will be happy together. Kurt's never had butterflies in his tummy like he has when he thinks about Blaine. He shuts his eyes and thinks about Blaine holding his hand again, like he did on Friday. The warmth of his skin against Kurt's makes the butterflies in his belly swoop and his puppy tingle and twitch.

Thinking about what Blaine had said, Kurt's hand slips down and cups his puppy over his pants, feeling it grow big. He pets it, like he did when daddy took the photos. _Touch your puppy for daddy._ Kurt's grip tightens as he hears daddy's voice in his head and his hips move against his hand. _Maybe like this. _Kurt pushes his pajama pants down and pets it some more. _Touch it for daddy. Play with puppy./I. _His father's voice echoesin his head and then is replaced by Blaine's._ You make my puppy feel so good, Kurt. I get excited when I think of you. Touch it some more. Make it feel better. Make puppy drool. Touch puppy for me. Touch puppy for daddy. _Kurt's hips jerk upwards and his hand slips off the end of his puppy clumsily. It feels wet though and when Kurt opens his slack hand, he can see drool shining on his palm. He did it!

Rolling over, Kurt digs under his mattress and pulls out Blaine's photos. In the dim light, he can just make out the King and he studies how Blaine is gripping his puppy. Maybe he should try like that too, he decides.

Wrapping his hand around puppy, Kurt moves his body back and forth trying to figure out how to make puppy feel really good. As his movements misfire, he ends up moving his hand instead and a spreading sensation of warmth floods over him. "Uh," he grunts and does it again as the jumble of their voices in his head whisper over the top of each other. _Keep touching it. Keep touching puppy. Show daddy. Blaine likes you a lot. He's gonna hug and kiss you. Maybe he'll show you how to play with puppy too. It feels amazing, Kurt. That's how you make me feel. Puppy's so big. Just for you. Touch it. Touch it for daddy. It feels better, huh? Make puppy drool. Play with puppy. Show daddy. Show me. Show- _"Uh!" Kurt stretches out as his tummy somersaults and then his puppy spits all over his hand.

Kurt lies there, breathing heavy with shock as he lets go of his puppy and brings his hand up to inspect it. His fingers are covered in a cloudy sticky mess that looks familiar. Kurt sniffs at it and realizes that it's what has been splattered inside his set of Avengers underwear some mornings for the past year or so. He wonders why daddy has never said anything. Eventually he'd just shown Kurt how to load up the washer, get the cycle started and told him that Thor's face would be clean in no time. He sniffs at the goo again and wrinkles his nose. It doesn't smell very nice. Instead, he sticks his tongue out and waggles it against the crook of his thumb to see if it tastes any better. Raising his eyebrows in surprise, he licks again. It's not bad and it's a whole lot better than wiping it on the sheets, so Kurt sucks each finger and licks over his hand until the mess is completely cleaned up. Finally satisfied, he wriggles his pants back up and snuggles down, falling straight to sleep.

* * *

"And this is my lawyer, Mr Harris," Blaine introduces Burt and lets them shake hands before sitting back down at the small round table in his apartment at Dalton.

"Nice to meet you," Burt says gruffly as he sits and pulls out the bound stack of paperwork. "I had Doug go over everything again and write in the new clauses for visitation like we talked about."

"And the agreement for Kurt to continue his education at Dalton?" Blaine asks even as Burt nods.

"And the clause for Kurt not to leave the property unattended too," Burt adds. "Don't worry, kid. I've got it under control." He winks at Blaine who looks like he's about ready to hyperventilate. "Why don't you give me the five cent tour while your lawyer looks this over?" Burt slides the hefty contract over to Mr Harris and waits for Blaine to stand and show him around. They meet at one of the large picture windows that overlook the sports fields to the rear of the school grounds.

"As you can see, Burt, Kurt will have a great view during the day and if he's interested, we'll watch a game or two from the sidelines. After the last of the teams are finished playing or practicing, we'll have the run of the place."

"Lucky it's not a boarding school then, huh?" Burt says cheekily.

"Oh, it used to be, back when I was a student but the rising cost of living and the extra room required for new students and classrooms meant that the extensions and fees would have been exorbitant." Burt snorts derisively.

"Kid, I checked the fee schedule online. It's already exorbitant."

"Uh, yes well. It's the price for a certain level of education and-" Burt interrupts and waves him off.

"So you have you own bathroom and everything?" Burt asks as he turns and takes in the remarkably open plan space. He follows Blaine as the teacher takes him through each living space. The bathroom, a wetroom, has both a large tub and a separate spacious shower all tiled in marble. The bedroom has a free floating dividing wall between it and the lounge, which allows the bank of windows along the back to flood the apartment with light. The lounge, dining and kitchen area are all open to one another and are tastefully decorated with a modern flair, even if there are toy robots lined up on a few shelves. "Did you do this yourself?" Burt asks, his hand circling in the air.

"Yes," Blaine starts. "Actually, I had it completely gutted aside from the old woodwork, which I had restored. It used to be an old storage room and was a complete mess. When the decision was made that I'd come back in state after graduation to teach, my father opened his check-book and Dalton fell over themselves to bring me on board. I'm actually the only member of the faculty to live onsite, aside from the grounds man, who lives in a cottage on the far edge of the property. It seemed the right thing to do considering that one day, I'll be running the place and now that Kurt will be by my side, I don't want to be anywhere else." Burt claps the teacher on the back.

"I'm glad my boy's going to someone who's got their head screwed on."

"Are you sure you're okay with me staying on Thursday night? I mean, I've already arranged for someone to cover my morning classes on Friday but I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"It doesn't make sense for you to drive home and then drive back again in the morning. Stay," Burt says. "You got everything sorted for Friday?" Blaine nods.

"Yes, it's all set." Burt claps him on the back again and walks him over to the table as the lawyer finishes up.

"Good. Let's make it official then." He accepts the pen that Mr Harris is holding out and initials each alteration they'd discussed earlier, then signs the back page of all copies of the contract and hands the pen over to Blaine who follows suit. The teacher sets the pen down carefully and drops into the chair heavily, his palms flat on the table.

"I'm getting married!" Blaine says in shock. Burt grins as he packs his copy of the paperwork away.

"You won't regret it, kid," he says as he shakes Blaine's hand once more.

"Oh! Mr Harris has your check," Blaine reminds him. Burt shakes the lawyer's hand as it's handed over and grins as he takes in the figure. One hundred thousand dollars up front and a guarantee of business for the life of the tire shop or the contract, which ever expires first, now that's a good deal.

"It'll be the best money you've ever spent, kid."

* * *

"Shouldn't puppy get some too?" Kurt asks as his father swipes the sugar scrub up and down each of his thighs.

"Ouch. I think that would hurt, Kurt." Burt scoops out another handful of the sugar, oil and vanilla mixture they'd made and spreads it over his son's stomach, avoiding the hard dick that keeps twitching in front of his face.

"But puppy's lonely and jealous because everything else is being scrubbed except him." Kurt whines as he stands in the now empty bath. Burt had cleaned puppy and everything else, as well as shaved Kurt's chest and legs tonight instead of sticking with their normal routine, in preparation for his birthday tomorrow. He'd found the sugar scrub recipe online and decided that they'd give it a go. Sometimes it was an oatmeal face mask or a beer shampoo that they experimented with to see what actually worked. Certainly the beer one had been a bit of a success. Kurt's hair had never been that squeaky clean before even if he'd ponged for a day.

"We gotta do this, kiddo, then scrape it off and then we'll run another bath, alright?"

"Okay but you gotta promise to clean puppy again otherwise he'll be sad." Burt rolls his eyes. The boy's penis had barely been soft tonight. "Do you promise, daddy?" Burt sighs but agrees. Anything to stop him from whinging.

Handfuls of the scrub are rubbed into Kurt's chest and arms until Burt tells the boy to turn around so he can start on his back and work his way down to his ankles. The granules of sugar feel strange under his fingers after so much rubbing but he keeps going, reaching Kurt's butt quickly. He smooths the paste onto one side, then the other and rubs in rough circles, grabbing and pulling at the cheeks to make them split open and closed with every pass. He might have to check that the back door's clean again too. Can't have any sugar stuck around there.

After finishing off the backs of Kurt's legs, Burt grabs one of the disposable razors and starts wicking away the mixture, leaving trails of pale pink, gleaming skin in his wake. He continues tirelessly, washing away the detritus from the razor after every stroke until he's done.

As the plug sinks into the drain, Kurt steps out and lets Burt run a shallow bath before stepping back and sinking into the warm water.

* * *

"Woah!" Kurt busts out into a fit of giggles as his butt slides along the bottom of the tub and makes him lose his balance as his puppy flops about above the water line. He tries to brace himself with his arms against the side of the bath but loses it completely as he crashes into the water with an almighty splash. His father helps him to sit upright as Kurt splutters from the water up his nose.

"You okay, bud?" Kurt coughs and blinks his wet lashes.

"Yeah." Kurt scoots himself back and forth as a test. "I feel like an eel," he says giggling as he looks down. His puppy's still standing tall after his dunking and he wonders if daddy will remember his promise.

"Don't move, Kurt. Let me grab some clean cloths." Kurt checks that his father has gone when he moves his hand to pet puppy for the first time since he got undressed this evening. Ever since he'd made puppy spit that first time a couple of days ago, he's been touching it a lot, making it grow and get hard. He doesn't always get the same results but he's certainly mastered making a mess with drool until he gets interrupted or his hand gets tired. At his daddy's footfall, Kurt pulls his hand away and splashes the water idly.

"Okay, the green one is for your body and the blue one is for puppy," his daddy says as the green washcloth is dropped into the tub.

* * *

As Burt finishes washing down Kurt's legs with the soapy cloth, he lathers up the blue one and asks his son to roll over so he can clean up puppy again.

"But daddy, you can do it like this," Kurt says as he points to his penis, sticking out of the bathwater like a fleshy periscope. Burt clears his throat and grumbles.

"I don't know, Kurt," he says still stroking the bar of mild soap with the cloth.

"Please daddy?" Kurt begs. "Just try it? If it doesn't work, we can go back to your way," the boy bargains. Burt huffs and cracks his neck.

"Fine. No wiggling." Burt bends forward as Kurt leans back against the tub. Taking the stiff dick in hand, he jacks it slowly and twists his wrist a little to wash all around the shaft. As Kurt sighs heavily, Burt moves to wash the head once more, rubbing it between his cloth covered fingertips so the foamy soap gets everywhere. Kurt grunts and shifts his hips. "I said no wiggling," Burt chides. As the water stills, he ducks the cloth beneath the surface to clear the suds and lathers it back up again. He sweeps it up his son's ball sack and rolls each one until Kurt grunts again. Once more, he works the soap in the cloth and covers the boy's penis with it, stroking around the base and sliding all the way to the tip.

"Daddy," Kurt pants out as his hips jolt. Burt harrumphs and pulls his hand away.

"You're moving too much," he complains. "Turn over. Hands and knees, Kurt." His son scrambles to get into position, shoves his ass up and out eagerly. "I'm just gonna check I didn't get in sugar in here," Burt says as his soapy finger slides into Kurt's ass. He can feel the boy clench down on him immediately, stopping him in his tracks for fear of hurting him. "C'mon, Kurt," he whines but nothing changes. Burt removes his finger and soaps up the cloth again as well as his fingers. As the blue cloth wraps around Kurt's hanging dick and starts stroking, Burt's finger slips all the way inside easily. "Does that feel okay?" He needs to know if it's gritty from sugar at all.

"Um…" Kurt says shakily. "Oh, uh." Burt pushes another finger inside, to be sure there's nothing that will cause discomfit later. He keeps swishing the washcloth up and down Kurt's shaft as his fingers work, probing and stroking along his son's inner walls looking for gritty sugar. He's barely paying attention to Kurt's gently thrusting into his cloth covered fist as he concentrates on the search inside.

"Nearly there."

"D-daddy," Kurt whimpers and Burt thinks he can feel something as he slides his fingers around inside his son but Kurt's getting tighter around him. Realizing that the cloth is completely water logged, Burt drops it and grabs the soap to slick his fist with. He quickly goes back to soaping up Kurt's dick with just his hand and less gentle strokes as he drags his fingers out. As they pop free and have nothing trapped between them, Burt thrusts them back in. "Uhhhh," Kurt wails as his hips buck forward and come splashes into the bathwater. Burt freezes. His fingers are stuck inside and his other fist is gooey. Swiftly both hands pull away and grab the blue cloth. Burt takes a quick swipe at Kurt's asshole with it and yanks the plug out, letting the bath drain.

"Okay, we're done here." Burt's tone leaves no room for argument. "C'mon. Up." He wraps his son in a towel and rubs him down with no finesse. Kurt's limbs are uncooperative and wobbly so Burt wraps the towel around him and lifts his son from the tub, grabs his PJs and head for Kurt's bedroom. Soon Kurt is dressed and sleepy, pulling the bedspread up to his chin.

"Daddy?" he asks quietly in between yawns. "Puppy really liked that. Can we do it again tomorrow?"

Burt flicks the light off without answering and stalks away, mad at his overstep in the bath.


	4. Chapter 4

"Blow out your candles, Kurt," Burt says at the same time Blaine chimes in.

"Make a wish!" Blaine lets his hand rest on the small of Kurt's back as the boy leans forward to snuff out the singular 18 shaped candle with quick gust of breath. "What did you wish for?" he whispers into Kurt's ear. The boy blushes and averts his eyes, looking at his father instead as he bites his lip. Blaine chuckles. "Yeah, you shouldn't tell me otherwise it won't come true," he jokes and squeezes Kurt's waist.

"Happy birthday, Kurt. I hope it tastes alright. I had one heck of time with the nuts," Carole says as she kisses the boy's cheek.

"Oh?" Kurt gasps as a knife is pressed into his hand to cut the cake. "It looks fabulous, I'm sure it'll taste just as wonderful." The elderly woman smiles and winks at him. Blaine is stunned by her creation; a lemon buttercream frosted three tier pistachio sour cream cake. Each layer has a gold ribbon band wrapped around it with pink and white marzipan blossoms spilling over the tiers. As Kurt cuts into the cake he gasps again. "It's green inside! Oh my goodness!"

"Just like you wanted, Kurt," Burt says proudly. "Princess Fiona on the outside, Shrek on the inside. Just like my little boy," he adds, grinning madly.

"I'm not an ogre in a wedding dress!" Kurt squeals as Carole swats at Burt's shoulder and scolds him under her breath. Blaine clears his throat and takes half a step backwards.

"Speaking of weddings," he says and drops to one knee as his hand grasps Kurt's. "Kurt Hummel? Would you do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?" The boy's face flushes as his eyes look to pop out his head. Kurt works his jaw, mouth dropping open, as he nods wordlessly and covers his mouth with a shaking hand. Blaine pulls the ring box from his pocket and flips the lid. He barely lets Kurt's hand go before he's back, slipping the white gold ring onto his finger. Kurt giggles, high pitched and uncontrolled, before he clamps his mouth shut and helps Blaine to stand. Blaine presses his cheek to Kurt's and whispers in his ear, "You've made me so happy, Kurt. So happy!"

"You made my wish come true," Kurt murmurs back and pulls Blaine in to hug him tightly as Burt pats them both on the back.

"This calls for the champagne, Burt," Carole demands in between her cooing at the boys.

"Yes!" Kurt says excitedly he breaks apart from the hug. "You promised, daddy!"

"Alright," Burt says with a glance at Blaine. "Break out the glasses out, Carole, and Kurt, serve up the cake."

* * *

"Ready for your bath, bud?" Kurt burps indelicately and slaps his hand over his mouth in horror as Blaine laughs. Burt simply rolls his eyes. He shouldn't have let Kurt have the whole glass of champagne. "C'mon, time for your bath," he says with a jerk of his head motioning towards the bathroom.

"Ooh, daddy! Can we do what we did-" Burt cuts Kurt off with a loud cough and hurries him down the hall. What happened the other night was a mistake. It wasn't even that Burt had been trying to give the boy pleasure; that had simply been a by-product. One that Kurt hadn't known existed. One that Burt has been studiously avoiding for years. "You ready to take some notes," Burt asks Blaine as he trails behind them.

"Absolutely," Blaine confirms and waves an actual notebook. Burt chuckles and shakes his head. He's found the right person for Kurt, he knows it.

* * *

Blaine scribbles down some basic pointers for himself to remember tomorrow and every day thereafter; the depth of the bath, how hot to make it, how many face cloths, the brands of bubblebath, soap, hair products and so on. As soon as Kurt's clothes drop away though, everything else fades out as dull and unimportant. Kurt flashes him an unsure smile over his shoulder as he climbs into the bath with his father's help and Blaine beams. The boy's skin is luminescent and hairless; the way Blaine likes himself to be also. He can feel the rush of blood as his dick takes an interest while he watches Kurt sit in the tub, shoulders broad and freckled, chubby cock floating in the water.

Burt settles on his knees beside the tub and talks Blaine through the routine as he starts it: Special face wash. Shampoo and condition next. Short head massage. Use soap to scrub him tip to toe. Hands and knees. Switch cloth. Soap up for the back door. Fingers. Wash puppy and his balls. Let him play for five to ten minutes. Towel down. Dry hair. PJs. Bedtime story. Lights out. Burt pauses as he massages the conditioner into Kurt's hair and starts to rattle off their schedule for other things: shaving, hair removal, colonics, haircuts, clipping nails.

Jotting everything down quickly, Blaine doesn't even question it until he processes what he's just written. He watches wide eyed as Burt drags a wet yellow cloth over Kurt's chest, rubbing in circles, while they chit chat about the day. It's so domestic and endearingly innocent, if not for the fact that there's a gangly naked eighteen year old boy sitting in a half tub full of water being washed down by his middle aged dad. During their earlier meetings, Burt had indicated that his son required lots of hands on TLC but Blaine had thought he was referring to his and Kurt's future bedroom activities. Not...bathing and grooming.

"You wanna try, Blaine?" Burt asks as Kurt holds his foot up to be scrubbed.

"Oh. Sure." The notepad gets set aside as he goes and squats beside the bath. Burt suds up the cloth and hands it over.

"Do around his ankle and over the top first. Soles and then toes," Burt instructs. "Toes are always last. He's ticklish." Kurt protests at his secrets being revealed and splashes a little water at his father that splatters across Blaine's face as well.

"Oops!" Kurt grimaces at Blaine and apologizes immediately.

"Always have an extra towel on hand," Burt says with a laugh and hands one to Blaine to wipe down his neck. "You never know when you're gonna need it with this one. Little imp," he says with a chuckle and tries to give his son a charley horse, only he's too slow and Kurt yanks his foot from Blaine's soapy hands and sloshes water over the side.

"Daddy! Ah!" Kurt squeals and squirms as the two of them tussle while Burt's nipping fingers try to capture a kneecap. Blaine jerks backwards so as not to get completely drenched as water flies.

"Okay, okay. Truce?" Burt holds his dripping hands up. Kurt regards him warily as his legs straighten and settle back in the water.

"Truce," Kurt agrees finally as an uneasy silence falls between them.

"Um?" Blaine tries to mop up the excess water around his soaked knees with the soaked spare towel.

"Oh shit, sorry Blaine." Burt gets himself up to fetch another towel from the linen cupboard to dry him off.

"Oooh, daddy! You swore!" Kurt yells after him. "Now he has to put a dollar in the swear jar," the boy tells Blaine confidently. "Sorry I splashed you but I hate getting charley horsed."

"It's fine, Kurt. Should we, uh, finish with your foot?" Blaine asks nervously. He doesn't want to get this wrong. Sure, tomorrow is essentially a dry run and they'll pack Kurt's things but then the commitment ceremony will be held at dusk, leaving Blaine with bath time duties on his own after he drives Kurt to Dalton in the dark.

"Yes please," Kurt says, lifting his foot out of the water and wriggling his toes. "Be gentle? I really am ticklish and I don't want to give you a black eye before the wedding." It cracks the tension that Blaine's feeling and he throws his head back laughing heartily. When Burt doesn't come back immediately, Kurt tells Blaine that the water's cooling down and flips over, rising up on all fours and arching his back which Blaine washes and then down his flanks. "Blaine, my back's clean now. You need to wash inside the back door."

Blaine hesitates and hopes that Burt comes back. It's not that he hasn't fingered someone open before. He has. But he doesn't want to get sexual when his fiancé's father could show up any second. He's already hardening once more, cock fattening and trapped in his damp pants as Kurt's words stir up his blood again. Blaine drags the waterlogged, soapy wash cloth over Kurt's entrance and follows down the crease of him while trying to calm down enough to put his fingers inside the boy without coming in his pants. Blaine startles at the sound of a clearing throat at the door behind him.

"Need a hand?" Burt asks as Blaine jerks his hand away Kurt's body.

"Yes," Kurt says matter-of-factly. "The water's getting cold, daddy."

"Alright, keep you britches on," Burt grumbles and let's Blaine shift over. He takes over the wash cloth, giving a quick rinse and rubbing it over the soap. "Here," Burt says and hands the soap to Blaine. "Lather up your hand," he instructs and Blaine does as he's told. "Ready, Kurt? Daddy's gonna wash back here while Blaine gives puppy a clean." He nods at Blaine.

"Okay," Kurt says readily, pushing back against the fingers starting to probe into him. "What are you waiting for?" he asks inquisitively and looks up at Blaine with large round eyes. "He won't bite." Blaine shifts a little closer to peer into the tub and spies Kurt's cock filling out. "Uh," Kurt grunts as Burt pushes two fingers inside him. The pulsing bulge in Blaine's pants comes back with a vengeance.

Blaine reaches out and wraps his hand around his fiancé's dick, glancing quickly at Burt who catches his eye, presses his lips together and purposefully looks away. Okay then. Blaine squeezes experimentally and makes Kurt hum cheerfully. He makes a couple of slow strokes, not quite sure if he's supposed to be doing something else but not wanting to stop because Kurt is thicker in his hand now and it would be so easy to bring them both off like this.

"Don't forget his balls," Burt says in a gruff voice, startling Blaine yet again which makes him tug harder on Kurt's cock.

"Uh!" Kurt whines and bucks his hips involuntarily.

"Like this." Burt demonstrates with the freshly sudsy wash cloth, swaddling and wiping each testicle with practiced movements. Blaine nods his understanding and sweeps his hand over the tip of Kurt's penis, giving it a final stroke before he lets go much. Kurt looks down to see why he's dangling free in the water and flicks Blaine a bemused look.

Blaine stands and pulls the wet knees of his mustard jeans away from his skin. It's Kurt's gasp that makes him check on the boy and it's obvious that Kurt's spotted the obvious erection he's been sporting for the better part of the last twenty minutes. Blaine shoots him what he hopes is a reassuring smile and turns around to adjust his erection so it isn't tenting his pants as obscenely. He grabs Kurt's towel and waits for Burt to pull the plug.

* * *

Kurt cuddles into Blaine as they flip through another book of his favorite stories.

"Oooh, this one! This is the best one!" Kurt flicks the page back to Toads and Diamonds. "Can we read this one tomorrow?" Burt appears and leans against the doorway, arms crossed but a warm smile on his face as Blaine and Kurt look up from the story book.

"Time for lights out, boys." Blaine shifts to put the books that they've strewn on Kurt's bed back on the shelf and Burt crosses the room and ruffles Kurt's fluffy hair. "Goodnight, kiddo. Love you."

"'Night, daddy. G'night, Blaine." Kurt crooks his fingers at Blaine, asking him for a goodnight kiss too. Blaine leans over, cups his fiancé's face and kisses Kurt on the mouth in an exaggerated motion.

"Mwah." Kurt blushes heavily and averts his eyes. "Goodnight, Kurt. I can hardly wait until tomorrow." Blaine's gaze sweeps down to the boy's lips, still puckered, and kisses them again in a soft peck. He pulls away, heading for the door and glances back before Burt flicks the light off to see Kurt touching his lips with a fingertip.

* * *

"I think we're all done," Blaine says in satisfaction as he surveys the newly cleared room. A large suitcase stands ready, packed full of Kurt's clothes and necessary toiletries. Several boxes are stacked nearby, holding Kurt's books, DVDs and sewing supplies. "Shall we load up the car?"

"Uh huh. But don't pack the suits!" Kurt says worriedly. "We're gonna need those later."

"Got everything?" Burt says as he collects two boxes. Kurt nods and lifts the last one, ready to follow Blaine with the suitcase out to his car. They pile everything into the back seat and trunk of the SVU and head back inside to have a cold drink.

Burt pulls out a list, giving both Kurt and Blaine jobs to complete to start the final preparations for the wedding ceremony. As Kurt tidies up inside, Blaine helps the older man position the archway in the backyard by the well maintained flower beds.

"Does Kurt know that same sex marriage isn't legal here yet?" Blaine enquires as he starts weaving long garlands through the archway while Burt strings up the fairy lights.

"Nope. He's aware that there are law makers but knows very little about laws in different states. The fact that Ohio still has to catch up doesn't apply. Tonight, he's getting married. That's all the matters. If, or rather, when the law changes here and you wanna make it legal, just do a renewal of your vows but make it legal with a marriage licence. He'll never know the difference if you do it right." Burt plugs in the lights and tests them out, satisfied as the arch lights up. "Who did you get to perform the ceremony?"

"A friend of mine, she's involved with Otterbein's drama department in Columbus. I've known her for years, since high school actually. She used to do costumes for the local theater troupe. I had to call in a favour for this but she'll act the part and I think she's got some props for me as well." Blaine waved his hand at Burt's inquisitive look. "Like royal chains and a robe." He shakes his head as he thinks of Tina. Hopefully she'll be able to keep a straight face during the ceremony. He's already had to listen to two and a half lectures on why this is a bad idea but he's confident that Kurt is perfect for him.

"And your parents?" Burt asks as he sets up a half dozen fold out chairs on the lawn.

"They'll be here. Dressed to the nines, I'm sure. Mom doesn't quite get it but she'll play along and Dad, well, I think he just wants to get this over with. As far as he's concerned, if I'm 'playing house' with someone then I'm more likely to stay on at Dalton. That's really all he cares about, that an Anderson takes over the reins there now that he's gone." Blaine pauses and checks his work as he brushes off his hands.

"Since his health scare and the retirement, he's done everything he can to get me back to Ohio. It wasn't my original plan but," he shrugs, "so far it's led me to Kurt so I can't complain." Blaine turns to Burt, ready to head inside as the sun sinks lower in the sky. "He really is someone special."

"You better take care of him, kid."

"I promise. I will."

"Let's go," Burt says with a small jerk of his head. "You better help Kurt with the boutonnières. I always supervise when he has the scissors and pins out. Carole and her husband will be here soon with the finger food so we'll need the bench space."

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt's head rolls away from the window where it's been resting during the drive to Dalton. "Where are we?" he asks in a still sleepy voice.

"We're here. Well, it's just up here actually." Blaine turns the car down the long gravel driveway. Lit by old fashioned lampposts, the road leads to a massive brick building which houses the administration wing of the school as well as their apartment.

"I missed it," Kurt says in dismay. "I wanted to see."

"It's so dark, Kurt. Mostly you'd have seen your own reflection in the window. Anyway, tomorrow we'll get settled and then I'll take you on a tour of the school. How does that sound?" Kurt hums and squirms in his seat as the bright floodlights of the car park come into view. Parking up, Blaine switches off the car and turns to his husband with excitement gleaming in his eyes. "Are you ready to see your new home?"

"Yes!" Kurt grins back and they both race to get out of the car. Grabbing their luggage and leaving the boxes in the car, Blaine takes Kurt's hand and leads him inside.

"Welcome to Dalton," he says as he unlocks and pushes open the grand double doors at the entrance. Blaine watches excitedly as Kurt spins around in the foyer, wide eyed in amazement.

"It's beautiful!" the boy gasps out as he touches the intricate carved woodwork along the stairwell.

"You're beautiful," Blaine murmurs fondly. He stops himself from acting on his instincts to kiss Kurt breathless and take him up against a wall. Instead, he pushes the Up button for the elevator and calls his husband over. "C'mon, we're talking the lift up."

"Ooh!" Kurt gasps as the wooden set of doors open to reveal shiny silver ones. As they also slide open, Blaine ushers Kurt inside and has him press the button for the fourth floor. When the lift jolts as it starts the ascent, his husband grabs onto Blaine and shoots him a worried look. Blaine decides to distract him by pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. When he breaks away, Kurt looks dazed and dreamy. "What was that for?" he asks.

"Just for you being you." Blaine swoops in and kisses him again, slowly working his closed lips against Kurt's. "Did you want a bath tonight? Before bed?" Kurt nods.

"Daddy says I have to have one every night," Kurt says seriously.

"Alright. I'll show you around the apartment, and then you can unpack your clothes while I run the water." He winks at Kurt as the elevator dings, announcing their arrival and slides open. Blaine unlocks the apartment door and stops Kurt from entering. "Should I carry you over the threshold?" he asks in all seriousness but Kurt giggles and smacks his arm.

"I'm not your wife, silly!" Instead Kurt crooks his arm and waits for Blaine to thread his through, linking them together. "That's better, your Majesty."

"Right this way, your Highness," Blaine says playfully and bows. He then stops them as they cross the threshold. "Welcome home, Kurt. I hope you'll be happy here with me."

"I can't think of anywhere else I'd like to be," Kurt says wistfully as he looks around, finally coming to gaze into Blaine's eyes.

* * *

Kurt's a little anxious as he strips off his clothes. Blaine, his husband – he flushes at the memory of the wedding earlier, at being held tight and kissed in front of his and Blaine's families – hadn't seemed very comfortable during bath time last night. Kurt didn't want the King to be uncomfortable around him so instead of walking to the bathroom naked, he wrapped a towel around himself.

He wonders if he's going to be able to control his puppy tonight. In the tub last night, he'd wanted Blaine to keep touching him, to make puppy spit like daddy had that one time. Instead, puppy didn't go down at all when he was dried off or even as they'd read a bedtime story together after daddy left them alone. He'd wriggled and whined until Blaine had asked him what was wrong. Then when Kurt had told Blaine about how big puppy was, Blaine had lifted the covers to see and asked Kurt to pet puppy but daddy came back too soon and it was time for lights out. Tonight, he hopes that Blaine will keep touching puppy. The King was right, touching puppy feels really good.

"Is it ready?" Kurt asks as he hovers in the doorway. Standing up straight, Blaine holds out his hand and waits for Kurt to take it.

"All set. Ready to get in?" Kurt nods and drops his towel, biting his lip as he realizes that puppy is already fat and sticking out. His husband glances down and smiles, before helping Kurt step into the warm water.

They talk a little as Blaine washes his hair and then scrubs him with soap but mostly the King seems to be concentrating on getting Kurt clean.

"Uh, time to turn over," Blaine says hesitantly. Kurt clambers onto his hands and knees quickly and sticks his butt out as usual. When nothing happens, he waggles it and looks back at his husband. "Kurt? I might do things a little bit differently to your dad, okay?" Blaine asks.

"Okay. I'm ready," Kurt assures him. Blaine finally stops squishing the soap inside the wash cloth and swipes it over his cheeks, down his crack and down the inside of his thighs. Kurt hums. That's better. He pushes against the soft cloth as it burrows against his hole but it's soon gone and is replaced by a slippery fingertip easing inside.

"Your puppy's already so hard, honey," Blaine says in a sigh as the finger slips in easily. Kurt wiggles against it. The King's not doing the swirly thing that daddy does. He's pushing in deeper and pressing against the walls. It's nice and he wants more so Kurt whines when the finger disappears but grunts as two push in, sliding in further than daddy ever has. He squeezes around them and grunts again as he pushes backwards. Vaguely, Kurt hears the soap splash into the water and wonders if he should help find it but then Blaine's hand is touching his puppy underwater and pushing his fingers inside him again.

"B-Blaine," Kurt gasps as his puppy is washed harder. "Uh!"

"Wanna make you come, Kurt," Blaine pants out. "Wanna make puppy feel good. Does it feel nice, honey?" Kurt whines as his hips jerk forward. The fingers are gone. He wants them to come back so he arches his back as much as possible.

"Put them back in," Kurt bleats as puppy tingles. "Uh. Uh!" It's too late. Blaine's free hand is squeezing his balls. OH!" He shakes and twitches as puppy swells up and finally shoots into the bath water over and over. "Ohhhh," he moans as Blaine's hand keeps cleaning puppy.

* * *

Blaine walks a bundled up and barely awake Kurt to their bed, letting him slide under the covers without his pajamas on.

"Where you going?" Kurt mumbles sleepily when Blaine retreats. "We haven't read a story yet."

"I need to wash up too. It's okay, go to sleep, Kurt. I won't be long." Blaine's back in the bathroom quickly to tidy up and then shucks out of his clothes as the shower runs. Fuck, he's so hard. Fingering Kurt and jerking him off has him ready to burst. He hisses as the water hits his cock. It's not going to take much and he definitely needs to take the edge off before he shares a bed with his new husband, who's lying naked and stretched in his bed. Blaine fucks up into his fist faster at the thought of Kurt ready for him and splatters come across the glass door. He slumps against the wall and lets the water beat down on him while he thinks about what they'll do in bed together tomorrow and how he can make it plausible for Kurt. He certainly doesn't want to scare him or hurt him. After spending the past twenty-four hours with Kurt, Blaine knows just how much he already cares for him. Hopefully, one day soon it will be love. For them both.

After Blaine finishes up in the shower, he wanders into the kitchen with his towel wrapped around his waist and fishes out the container with the top tier of birthday-cum-wedding cake from his overnight bag. He stores it away in the freezer, hoping once more that everything will work out between them so that in a year they'll be able to celebrate their first anniversary by cutting their cake again.

* * *

Blaine wakes early with a jolt when Kurt rolls over and knees him in his inner thigh. Groggily he lurches out of bed, naked and flaccid, heading for the bathroom. As he slides back into bed, bladder empty and teeth clean, Kurt stirs.

"Oh!" Kurt startles before he remembers where he is and then promptly yawns. He smacks his lips together, making a funny face, which makes Blaine chuckle.

"In all the excitement, we forgot to brush our teeth before bed, didn't we? Why don't you go do that and then come back to bed," he suggests and is surprised when Kurt rolls out of bed and stumbles to the bathroom. Minutes later he's back, still groggy but minty fresh, as he climbs under the covers, nuzzles into his pillow and falls back to sleep quickly.

When Blaine wakes again later sprawled on his back, Kurt is cuddled into him, leg thrown carelessly over his own, and his hard cock throbbing against Blaine's thigh. As Blaine wraps his arm around his husband, Kurt shifts and looks up at him.

"Morning," Kurt says softly. Blaine raises his eyebrows and smiles as he squeezes Kurt tighter against his chest.

"Hi, how did you sleep?" Blaine clears his throat and scratches his neck.

"Fine," Kurt says, smiling shyly as he shifts his hips against Blaine's thigh. "I've been awake a while," he admits.

"Hmm, feels like your puppy's awake too." Blaine leans over to kiss the boy on the mouth, and rolls them so that he's on top as their lips stay pressed together. Kurt's legs splay as his thick cock rubs against Blaine's smooth belly. "You know, Kurt, in this kingdom, we do all sorts of things a little bit differently. Would you like to learn how to kiss the Dalton way?" Kurt's eyebrows shoot up in interest and he hums as he shifts subtly to scrape his cock against Blaine. "Follow my lead, okay? And keep your mouth soft."

Blaine presses his lips against the boy's and focuses on lingering closed mouth kisses, dragging plush pinked lips across each other until Kurt's mouth is worked open. As he dips into the next pass, Blaine's tongue drags with his lower lip and licks up into Kurt's mouth. His husband's squeak of surprise only makes Blaine want more, so he licks back in across Kurt's tongue. He pulls off with a soft smack and stares down at Kurt in awe as his husband's blue eyes drag themselves open and gaze back hungrily. Kurt stretches up to try kissing like that again and succeeds in bringing Blaine's mouth down against his. They settle back on the bed and make out until Blaine hardens and ruts against Kurt with equal enthusiasm.

"Can I? Can I touch your puppy, Blaine?" Kurt pants out as they break apart to catch their breath.

"You want to?" Blaine asks in surprise. Kurt nods while biting his lip. His cheeks are stained red, and the hands that have been sliding and squeezing over Blaine's skin suddenly push at his chest.

"Show me?" Kurt says as he lays still, head rolling back on the pillow. Blaine considers positioning and then swings himself so he can hover over Kurt's chest and let the boy play as he wants. "It's so big," Kurt breathes out as his fingers brush feather light down the shaft. Blaine keeps himself steady, his hands gripping his toned, tanned thighs as Kurt explores with his hands. "Does it feel good?" Kurt asks curiously as he wraps his hand around the base and strokes upwards.

"Kuuuurt," Blaine moans as his eyes close. The slow hesitant fondling is more than he's felt in a year and it's driving him crazy. A pulse of pre-come slides from his slit.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasps. "He drooled!" Blaine's eyes blink open as his husband tugs a little harder. "Oh!" Gushes of clear sticky droplets smear over the crown as Kurt's fingers slide through the mess. Blaine shivers as the boy's hand twists over his tip and pulls away. He watches as his husband laps at his fingertips, tasting him. "Mmm," Kurt hums as his hand goes back to sliding over the swollen cock aimed at his face.

"Do you know how we wash puppies at Dalton, Kurt?" Blaine pants out. Kurt shakes his head and looks up at him innocently. "We use our tongues," he gasps as Kurt squeezes him tighter. "Do-do you want to try?" Kurt hesitates but nods as Blaine shuffles up a little. The boy goes cross-eyed for a second as his hand slides over the cock that's hovering above his chin. "Try licking it, Kurt. Just this." Blaine's thumb sweeps across the flushed bulb of his cock. The tip of Kurt's pink tongue peeks out and swipes up more pre-come. The boy licks his lips and tries again, fluttering his tongue around the fat head, looking for more.

"Kiss it," Blaine suggests and tries valiantly to keep his hips still as Kurt puckers up and presses his puffy lips to the heated flesh. "Uhh," Blaine sighs. "Kiss it with your tongue," he whispers and shudders as Kurt's mouth opens to suck the tip of him in. "Oh," Blaine groans as his hips jerk forward a little, pushing him in deeper. Kurt tries to control him by wrapping his tongue around his cock but Blaine's hips have a mind of their own and he shoves forward again. Blaine whimpers and pulls back as Kurt's hands come to rest on his thighs. He's trying so hard not to scare Kurt, who's doing a valiant job in keeping up, sucking and slurping along just three inches of his shaft.

"Honey?" Blaine asks while stroking through Kurt's fluffy hair as the boy sucks more confidently, drawing him up hard against his palette and keeping him there with his tongue stroking back and forth. "Oh, honey. Oh, puppy's gonna- K-Kurt, puppy's gonna …commmmme," he groans and rides Kurt's tongue as pulse after pulse shoots out of him. Kurt's mouth opens and closes around his sticky shaft and then the boy splutters. Blaine jerks backwards and leans down to check on him. "Honey? Honey, I'm-" Kurt coughs and blinks in shock at Blaine as his hand flies to his mouth and pulls back with wet fingers. He swallows thickly looks up at Blaine with wide eyes.

"I made him spit!" Kurt declares gleefully as his face cracks into a grin. "I did it!" Blaine looks at his husband in surprise but ducks down to kiss his come smeared lips.

"You did do it!" He wipes up the mess on Kurt's chin with his thumb and licks if off. "You did such a good job, Kurt. So good," Blaine sighs. "Puppy gave you his seal of approval for making him feel that wonderful."

"Can I try again later? I bet I can get really good at it." Blaine slumps back on the bed, his hand splayed on Kurt's chest.

"Believe me, Kurt, you can try that whenever you want." Blaine closes his eyes for a second to catch his breath. That went so much better than he could have imagined.

"Blaine? Blaine? Will you touch my puppy now? It hurts," Kurt whines and wriggles on the bed. Blaine rolls himself on his side and reaches down to tug at Kurt's dick. The boy's head is swollen red and looks ready to burst. He knows it won't take long and several strokes later, Kurt comes spurting across his tummy, moaning. Blaine bends down and licks up the mess before taking Kurt's cock into his mouth and sucking him lightly. "Ohhh!" His husband's hand tugs at his hair weakly as Blaine finishes licking the head.

"Shhh. All clean now," Blaine says as he shifts to snuggle with Kurt until his stomach grumbles. "I think we've earned breakfast. How do you feel about pancakes?"

* * *

"Foot up please." Kurt lifts his foot out of the bath water to be scrubbed. "It's a shame it was raining today. Hopefully the weather will be better tomorrow so we can go for a walk outside," Blaine says. Kurt ducks his head while Blaine washes between his toes and giggles to himself, jerking his foot just a bit in Blaine's grip.

"Tickles!" Blaine chuckles as his husband pouts at him. They've spent the day talking and walking throughout the school, investigating every classroom. He knows Kurt's tired and he's not far behind either. All that reminiscing really takes it out of you. They managed to get the boxes from the car and get unpacked, even though they stopped a lot to practice kissing.

"Other foot please. Did you enjoy the tour?" Kurt splashes the water in excitement with his hand.

"There's so many paintings! And my favorite bit was staircase with the big glass dome. It's beautiful!" Blaine hums in agreement and switches to the red washcloth.

"That's mine too! Turn over please," Blaine asks politely and Kurt flips himself over.

"Okay, daddy." Kurt stops himself as he's arched over the water and looks at Blaine. "Oops! I called you daddy!" He laughs in delight as Blaine joins in.

"That's okay. I don't mind." Blaine waits for Kurt to sink down on all fours while he rubs the soap. "Tonight, honey, I need to make sure you're really clean inside, okay?" He's already pushing the foamy cloth against the boy's rim.

"Okay, daddy." Kurt bursts into a fresh round of giggles. "I did it again! Oh! That's cold!" Blaine hums as he slides a lubed finger into Kurt's entrance.

"Mm, sorry, honey. It's just a different type of soap." Kurt wiggles his head, shaking droplets from his hair into the bathwater. More lube is dripped onto his hole and a second finger pushes through it and inside of Kurt.

"Feels nice," Kurt says dreamily as he rocks back. Blaine makes sure to twist and turn as he presses in as deeply as possible. "Ooohh," Kurt moans to himself as his head hangs down. A third finger squeezes inside and Blaine grunts at how tight his husband is, even as relaxed as he is now.

"How's puppy doing?" Blaine asks as he discards the bottle of lube on the floor and finds the soap. He lets it slip through his hand underwater and sets about stroking Kurt until he's erect. His husband moans and pushes himself back against Blaine's buried fingers. "Let's try this," Blaine suggests as he pulls in his pinky finger and slips it in alongside his others, fucking Kurt with four now.

"Daddy," Kurt whimpers. "Uh. Bla- I think p-puppy's gonna-" Blaine squeezes under the head of Kurt's cock to stop him from coming immediately and withdraws his hands, giving them a rinse and pulling the plug.

"Up please." Blaine helps the boy to stand while he stays on his knees. "Can I kiss puppy?" he asks, looking up at Kurt standing there flushed and dripping.

"Yes please," Kurt says in a daze as Blaine takes his hands and puts them on his shoulders. "Oh! Blaine!" the boy cries out as Blaine swallows down his stiff cock. Kurt bucks wildly into Blaine's mouth and with a groan, comes down his throat. "Oh. Oh. Oh," Kurt chants as he gasps for air while Blaine stands and finds the towel to dry him off with. Once Kurt's dried and the bathroom's tidied, Blaine tucks Kurt into bed, drops the lube on the bedside table and strips in front of his husband.

"Are we gonna read a story tonight?" Kurt asks as he watches Blaine put his clothes in the hamper. "Oh! Your puppy's big again. Can I practice kissing him? Please?" Blaine chuckles and climbs in under the covers.

"I don't know," he says, only half joking.

"Please, daddy?" Kurt blushes at the mistake and slides over to cuddle up to Blaine, dropping his hand down to rub along the length.

"Actually puppy needs something else tonight," Blaine says matter-of-factly as Kurt tips his head up at him and they kiss sweetly. Kurt pulls off with a soft smack of lips.

"He does?" His hand wraps around Blaine's shaft and strokes slowly. "Maybe he needs petting, like this." Blaine hums and sighs, his eyes sliding shut.

"That feels," he sighs again, "really nice, Kurt. But puppy has his own royal duties to perform."

"Like what?" Kurt asks curiously and lets his head rest in the crook of Blaine's neck as his hand toys with the dick.

"After you've had fingers inside, puppy needs to do an inspection. To make sure you're all clean and tidy." Blaine cracks an eye to see his husband's expression.

"But, we didn't do that yesterday?" Kurt recalls as he looks up at Blaine.

"That's because you fell asleep straight after your bath, silly." Kurt lays his head back down and cinches his arm around Blaine's waist.

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"That's okay, honey. We had a very busy day yesterday. Do you want to try and let puppy have a look inside?" Blaine sweeps his fingers along Kurt's back. His husband needs to decide this for himself. Blaine won't force him to do anything he doesn't want to.

"Will your puppy fit? He's kinda big," Kurt asks worriedly.

"That's why I used extra fingers tonight, honey. To make sure he can slide right in."

"Alright," Kurt decides and leans up to kiss Blaine some more. "You taste minty," he notices and Blaine smiles. "Do I taste minty?" he asks and sweeps his tongue back into Blaine's mouth.

"You taste perfect, Kurt. Would you like to lie on your tummy or on your back?" Blaine asks.

"Can we do it like in the bath?" Blaine quirks an eyebrow at the idea.

"On all fours?" Kurt nods.

"I know how to do that," he says with a smile. "And if I get tired, I can lie down." Blaine kisses his husband again.

"Good thinking, honey. You're so smart, Kurt."

"I know," Kurt quips and moves to get on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed. Blaine reaches over to grab the lube, shuffles in behind his husband and slicks up his cock. Wiping his hand off on the sheet, Blaine strokes along Kurt's creamy back and readies himself at the boy's entrance.

Blaine presses in with the tip, insistent but steady, listening to Kurt's soft gasp and then he sinks all the way in while the boy groans. Blaine gives Kurt a moment to adjust and leans forward to nuzzle his neck, pushing his cock as far in as it'll go. He kisses along Kurt's shoulder and waits as the boy's hole contracts and expands around him.

"Mm, Blaine," Kurt whines as he pushes back. His husband keeps rocking against him until Blaine shifts back to kneeling and takes up a slow rhythm of his own, pulling back and sinking in deep.

"_Kurt._ Kurt, god you feel amazing," Blaine moans out as he thrusts in with harder. Kurt's panting gasps keep egging him on and soon his hands are clutching Kurt's hips as he fucks him faster. The boy slumps down, his chest pressed to the bed as his face rests on his hands and Blaine leans over to ask if he's alright.

"Oh! P-puppy's so big but he- Oh! He's doing a good job," Kurt puffs out. Blaine steadies himself back on his knees and thrusts with measured, controlled strokes waiting until Kurt is calling out his name and arching up, wanting more. As his husband calls out his name, Blaine changes the pace, skimming over Kurt's prostate on every pass. Blaine fucks the boy hard and fast, his hips snapping forward as the bed shakes and he presses down on Kurt's back, making him take it. "Oh! Oh! Blaine!" Kurt rears up on his hands as he comes, shooting onto the sheet.

As Kurt falls limp to the bed, Blaine pulls out and rolls his husband, sated and relaxed, over so he's not lying in the wet spot.

"You came so hard, honey," Blaine murmurs as he lies over Kurt and slides his cock back inside him. Kurt moans and arches up as Blaine fucks him slowly until the buzz in his body dies down. "I'm so lucky I found you," he whispers into his husband's ear as his strokes get sharper.

"Feels so good," Kurt says blearily. Blaine kisses him, letting their tongues slide together lazily as he thrusts harder, pulling back further.

"Oh, Kurt!" He hides his face in the pillow and cries out, "Fuck!" as Kurt starts squeezing around him again. "Oh god!" Kurt wraps his legs around Blaine's waist and digs his heels in. "Uhhh," Blaine moans as he snaps his hips back and buries himself deep inside as he comes. As he slides his cock back and forth while it pulses, Blaine plants kisses over Kurt's face while the boy giggles. Finally sated, Blaine rests his weight on his husband and catches his breath as his cock softens inside of Kurt.

"Goodnight, Blaine," Kurt says through yawn as he wraps his arms around Blaine. "Love you." Blaine blinks in surprise as he lifts his head from the sweaty crook of his husband's neck. The boy's face is soft as he looks at Blaine with hooded eyes. "Kiss?" Kurt asks as he puckers his lips.

"G'night, Kurt," Blaine says as he kisses his husband goodnight. "I love you too." Kurt hums and closes his eyes.

"Don't forget to put two dollars in the swear jar tomorrow," Kurt says and giggles into Blaine's skin. "That was a _really_ bad word." Blaine laughs into the pillow.

"We're gonna need to get a very big jar," Blaine murmurs as they giggle together.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N –** Thank you to everyone whose read and commented on this story. Your encouragement means so much. I hope you enjoy this last part.

* * *

"Every day is better than the last," Kurt says as he slides a slice of birthday cake onto a plate. Blaine smiles at his husband over the candlelit dinner table and sips at his champagne thoughtfully.

"What would you say if I were to suggest we renew our vows on our second anniversary?" Blaine enquires as he accepts the plate from Kurt.

"So soon?" Kurt ponders as he gazes at Blaine who shrugs and links their hands across the table.

"You've made so many new friends since living here; I thought it might be a nice way to celebrate a new beginning for us. I'll be starting as the Deputy Headmaster next year; you'll be picking up more classes so you can graduate; your father's third franchise should be open by then; and you'll be turning twenty. It seems so many wonderful things are happening for all of us, I just want to," Blaine shrugs, "commemorate the day I married the man I love. Everything good that has happened to me since then has been because of you, Kurt." His husband's blue eyes mist over as Kurt lifts their joined hands and kisses Blaine's knuckles. "And, because we had such an intimate ceremony the first time, _this_ time my mother insists that we 'do things right', which means that you can plan the wedding of your dreams." Kurt giggles and rolls his eyes.

"As long as you're there, I'll have everything I need." Blaine flutters his lashes playfully and coos to make Kurt laugh heartily, waiting until he's sufficiently distracted before reaching off to the side and placing gift wrapped book on the table.

"Happy anniversary, honey," Blaine says, nudging the present forward.

"Oh!" Kurt bends sideways and pulls his gift out to exchange. "Happy anniversary, Blaine," he says as he hands his slim wrapped present over before pouncing on the one in front of him. "May I?" Kurt looks to Blaine expectantly and squeaks happily when he laughs and nods. Untying and removing the thick red velvet ribbon from around the package, Kurt peels back the wrapping paper and blinks in surprise. Flipping though a handful of pages, he gasps and starts giggling. "Blaine! What on earth?"

"It's called the Karma Sutra," Blaine explains. "It has more ideas for us to try out in the next year." Kurt raises his eyebrows as he takes in a few of the illustrations.

"You don't like what we do?" Kurt asks worriedly and flips over more pages. Blaine reaches out for Kurt's hand and pulls his husband up and onto his own lap.

"Of course I do. I love _everything_ we do together, Kurt," Blaine reassures. "I love it when you surprise me in my office, all plugged and spread over my desk. Or when your puppy inspects me. You know how much I love it when we watch the movies we make and when you let me stretch you open with my tongue. These," Blaine waves at the book, "are just different ways of putting our puppies inside each other. See?" He flips to another page of the book. "This one has you doing the splits on the edge of the be- Oh no, wait we've done that. Uh, this one? Ooh, you could do this one. You've grown so much this year, honey, with your muscles. Your broad shoulders would be perfect for this." Blaine taps on the picture entitled 'A Column and Ivy' that has one man holding another up as the fuck face to face. "What do you think?" Kurt looks away from the book and nuzzles into Blaine's neck and hums.

"My favorite thing is still to kiss your puppy," Kurt murmurs and grazes his teeth along the skin above Blaine's shirt collar.

"Mm-mine too. Like in the shower this morning," Blaine sighs, thinking back to how his husband practically sucked his brains out of his cock under the warm water.

"Or when you come home between classes, Blaine. I like it when you walk through the door already undoing your zip. I like it when puppy uses my mouth." Kurt shivers, his breath stuttering as he grinds in Blaine's lap.

"Remember the final game of the season?" Blaine's hands settle around the much taller man's hips, keeping Kurt's thigh pressed over the growing bulge in his pants.

"Mmm, the stands were so crowded." Kurt wiggles to feel more of Blaine beneath him and licks at his earlobe.

"No one even noticed us sneaking off." Blaine shudders as Kurt bites down.

"I can't believe they didn't notice their king sneaking to hide beneath the bleachers," Kurt says sceptically. "No one even cared that your jacket got dirty."

"It only got dirty because you insisted on kneeling on it to save your pants," Blaine says with a chuckle. "And then you made enough noise that I thought you were trying to get us caught."

"I couldn't help it, daddy," Kurt says, pouting. "You tasted so good. I just wanted to eat you all up."

"And you nearly did too." Blaine pulls back and kisses his husband's puffed out lips.

"Only 'cause you helped with your hands. That helps get puppy all the way in. Hgnh, Blaine," Kurt groans as Blaine palms at Kurt's thick cock tenting his dress pants. "Ohhhh." Kurt bucks up against the touch. "Wait, wait. You haven't open your present yet," Kurt rushes out as the zip is lowered on his slacks.

"This isn't my present?" Blaine asks as he leans in to kiss Kurt, sucking on his bottom lip and pulling off with a pop. His hand cups his husband's shaft and holds steady as Kurt works his body, hips jerking upwards.

"Oh! Uh, daddy," Kurt whines and grabs at his face, sweeping his tongue into Blaine's mouth. He moans and grinds as Blaine strokes him through his underwear. Panting, Kurt breaks away from the messy kiss. He grabs at Blaine's wrist. "Stop, stop," he gasps. "Present first. Then you can pet puppy." Blaine rests his head against Kurt's temple and withdraws his hand.

"Okay. Let's see!" He reaches forward, holding Kurt steady with an arm around his waist, to collect his gift from the table. "Hmm," Blaine hums, intrigued. It looks homemade but gorgeous.

Kurt, as it turns out, is extraordinarily talented in the crafting department, having come into his own since Blaine stopped supervising him like Burt had. Instead, he'd had several tutors come in to show Kurt how to knit, decoupage, and extend his dressmaking skills. The art classes at Dalton have been a boon. Kurt enjoys painting in the warmer months but they truly enjoy each other's company when they scrapbook together on wet or cold days.

Blaine removes the hand painted paper carefully and uncovers a slim bound book.

"My daddy helped me find someone to do this, to make it like this," Kurt says as he runs his thumb along the spine of the book. "But I did everything inside."

"It's beautiful," Blaine breathes as he turns over the hard covered book in his hand, revealing the embossed title on the front, _Little Prince_ by Kurt Hummel-Anderson. "_Kurt_," Blaine marvels as he flips the cover open and reads the inscription. "To my loving husband, Blaine." He stares up at his husband in awe, impossibly grateful that he found Kurt when he did.

As each watercolor illustrated page is turned, Blaine finds a fairytale inside. One where a lonely little prince grows up surrounded by flowers and stories of princesses until one day he meets a king, a handsome man with eyes that shine like the sun and lips that feel like silk. After a summer wedding in his favorite part of his garden where the sunflowers grow, the little prince leaves his home to live in a new kingdom far away to learn new things. Every day, the little prince is not so lonely anymore. There are warblers that love to sing and dance with him, he wakes up to two playful puppies that he pets every day, and his husband is kind and loving, kissing him whenever and wherever the prince wants. After a winter cuddled away with his husband and their puppies in the tallest tower of the grandest castle, the little prince finds that he isn't so little any more. When spring comes and the buds bloom, the prince finds that he's shot up just like a sunflower, and now, he's much taller than his husband. Not that the king minds (even if he does have to stand on tip toes to kiss the prince). And they lived happily ever after.

Blaine shuts the book and places it on the table, smoothing his hand over the cover.

"It's so beautiful, Kurt. You amaze me. Every day," Blaine says proudly, getting choked up as his eyes cloud over. "I love you so much." Kurt simply smiles and brushes his lips over the apple of Blaine's cheek.

"I love you too. Like I told you last night after I blew my birthday candles out, you always make my wishes come true." Kurt tips Blaine's head back and kisses him deeply, their tongues tumbling together, while he winds his arms around Blaine's necks. When he pulls away finally, they're breathless, and he stands, tugging Blaine up with him. Kurt leads them towards the bed. "I think it's time you gave me a goodnight kiss, don't you, daddy?"

"You have the best ideas, Kurt," Blaine pants out as he tears at his clothes and then launches himself at his giggling husband, tackling him to the bed. "I'll give you a happy ending!"

_Fin_


End file.
